The Girl from the Tower
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Alice's adventures once she was free of the Tower... and the friends she made on the way. First stop - Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got stuck thinking more and more about poor Alice alone for seven years… It kind of feels like the start of a whole different story from my Random Robin thoughts… we shall see.**

…

It was just a room. Four walls. She could walk from one side to the other in thirty steps. When her Papa was here it had felt bigger. Rather than him taking up space, he brought all the outside in with him.

Now it was only Alice.

When Gothel poisoned her Papa's heart and threw him from the tower Alice had screamed for him until she was hoarse. Alice had cried buckets of tears until her pillow was soaked. Alice had lay in bed unmoving as daylight faded and night-time came wishing and wishing that her Papa would come back. That is when Alice realised she was truly all alone. The only person who could visit now was Mother Gothel and that was the last thing she wanted.

…

When morning came ten-year-old Alice climbed out of bed and began the first day of the rest of her life… all alone.

Alice decided she would try and do what she would do if Papa had been here. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so lonely.

First thing every morning, after getting dressed, Papa would brush her hair, one hundred strokes. Alice had slept in her clothes, but she picked up her hairbrush and brushed and brushed her hair until it was neat and straight.

Next they would have breakfast. Papa would often bring her surprises from the outside world; bacon and eggs, syrup for pancakes. Now Alice could only rely on the magic cupboard, enchanted by the same magic that had brought her into the world. The cupboard supplied food by colour, on red days it meant strawberries, steak and tomatoes, on orange days; marmalade, chicken and carrots. That morning a green apple sat on the shelf alongside a mug of green tea. Alice's heart sank it would be peas and cabbage for dinner tonight.

Breakfast was always followed by some kind of exercise. When Papa was there they would dance to her music box, sword fight, rope skip… Papa always said teaching your body to be clever was just as important teaching your mind. The only thing Alice wanted to do was run. She couldn't escape her prison, but she raced from wall to wall, charging at them and bouncing off the surfaces in a new direction, not minding if it left bruises. It felt cathartic; like a secret anger, her sorrow had drowned when her Papa was taken, was awake and understood.

Alice ran until she was hot and breathless. She looked out of the window while she caught her breath. The sun had barely risen past the sill. It was still morning and she had a whole day to get through, all alone. Alice stood staring outside for a good long moment wondering where her Papa was and if he was okay.

Realising she was about to start crying again Alice tried to think of something else to do. Papa often gave her lessons after breakfast too. He said she was smart and she should never stop thinking and learning. Lessons mostly involved art, writing stories for her Papa, going over star charts and navigation or reading the dictionary. Alice didn't feel like painting or writing so she picked up the dictionary and began reading through the 'D's. Mr Rabbit, her favourite toy, was sat on the armchair so she picked him up and snuggled him as she read. She found a lot of new words she hadn't understood before, but they stood out now as she read: dejected, demoralised, depressed, deserted, despondent, destroyed, devastated, disappointed, discarded, discounted, discouraged, disheartened, dismal, dismayed, disregarded, distraught, down, down-cast, downhearted, dumped…

" _This lesson is really depressing…"_ said Mr Rabbit, Alice giving him the same deep plummy voice her Papa did when they were playing. Alice looked at her toy bunny, his sad expression matched her own.

" _We should do something fun…"_ Her toy suggested, and Alice had to agree.Papa always said to look on the bright side - life's too short to have regrets. True it was hard to find a bright side right now, but she should do something better than ' _demoralising'_ herself with the dictionary. Although she felt guilty about not finishing her lessons Alice decided she would gather her toys, the only friend's she had left to confide in, and they would have a house meeting to decide what they should do.

Her toys watched in anticipation as Mr Rabbit called the meeting. Alice had sat them around the small round dinner table and set up a tea party as well. Mr Hatter rested on her right. Then were her two dolls, Dolly, which her father had brought her when she was six, and Duchess Petunia who had come just last year. Teddy sat beside them, although she kept him away from the sandwiches as he could be greedy. Then Mr Rabbit sat on her left. Now that Papa was gone he was the most sensible of her friends, so it would make sense that he would chair the meeting.

As it was a green day the tea-time spread the cupboard supplied was rather depressing; salad sandwiches and lime cordial.

Together with her toys Alice came up with a plan to help the days pass. All she really wanted to do was curl up and cry but she couldn't do that. She had to be ready for when her Papa came back with the cure. She had to be brave. Papa always said she was the bravest girl he had ever met, so Alice was going to prove him right.

So far the morning had passed with Alice following the routine her Papa had started. So she got out a piece of paper and wrote down how she would spend her day. If routine helped, then every day would be routine until she felt normal again.

Slots of time were rigidly set, for meals, for lessons, for stories, for chess, for play. At that sad little tea party Alice unknowingly set down the blueprint for her next seven years.

…

Alice lost herself in the routine, just getting by. She would mutter her Papa's good advice under her breath when she got stuck finding the good or happy side of things. Some days when she was lonely she would dress up in her father's cloak and old boots, stomping around the tower, putting on his voice, regaling her toys in her Papa's adventures while he travelled the seven seas looking for a cure for his heart. Soon she'd spent much time putting on his voice the clipped English tones he had painstakingly taught her drifted into a version of her own Papa's voice.

Oh, but there were bad days. Some days she just could not bear to leave her bed; some days she would just sit and stare out of the window looking for the sight of something new; some nights she cried herself to sleep; sometimes she would stare at the wicked spiral scar on her wrist and try to scratch it away…

There were good days too. Like when a bird flew into the window to eat the crumbs from her tea party; a new friend for however short a time it stayed. Or when the rain would fall like stair-rods. The racket it made on the roof became a new symphony in Alice's quiet lonely world, making her laugh and sing as the trees outside her windows danced with the falling water. Or when the snow fell in winter, the fire would roar in the fireplace and outside the whole world turned white. She would lean against the magic barrier and let her cheek feel the cold outside…

As the season's changed and the years slowly passed there came some surprises that come with growing up. When she was thirteen she spent a whole two weeks uncontrollably angry at everything. She'd thrown furniture out of the window, broke cups, screamed and tore at her hair. Each morning the tower fixed itself. The rage only stopped when in her fury she threw her Papa's White Knight chess piece out of the window along with her shoes. She had spent the whole rest of the day panicking that tower wouldn't bring it back. It did… and the fear and gratitude seemed to mellow her anger.

Her body began changing too. Her only guide to this was a naughty book Alice had found buried in the bottom of her Papa's chest. It was about people doing things she didn't quite understand to each other but it did explain about the new hair she was growing and the bumps growing on her chest. She was becoming a woman, only Alice wasn't sure it was worth the pain.

Alice existed alone in her tower, growing up in an unwanted isolation until her seventeenth birthday.

…

It was to be a purple day. The cupboard gave her a purple cupcake and blackcurrant tea and she sat up until midnight waiting for the day to change and for her birthday to begin. She watched the stars anticipating the moment in excitement. Then she lit a candle on her cupcake. She made a birthday wish with all her heart. The same wish she made every year, but her dreams and deeper senses made her so sure this year was the moment her wish could come true…


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a rework of a one shot I've already posted in my Random Robin story, but it's an important step in this story, so sorry if it feels familiar.**

 **I have decided to fill in all the blanks I can - from Alice's adventures in Wonderland to her friendship and romance with Robin… and well let's see how far I get…**

…

After Alice's birthday wish was made there was a moment of disappointment when nothing happened. Then with a crash and a crunch and a world-shaking rumble the roof was torn off the tower. Suddenly gazing down at Alice was a giant troll. Alice's fear suddenly turned to wonder as this seeming kind creature, a broad grin on his hairy face, lowered his hand into the room offering her the freedom she so craved. Her first urge had been just to leap into his open palm and leave her prison… but something stopped her.

It was a big world out there. Papa always warned her it was much bigger than she could even imagine. Out there was a world full of people and oceans and castle and forests and mountains. She needed to take a moment to make sure she had everything she would need to survive.

Her first stop was the cupboard that held all that remained of Gothel's magic flower. The cupboard had magically had been providing her only food and drink for the last seven years. She carefully removed the shrivelled orchid and lowered it into the large leather satchel her father had left behind. She just had to hope the magic would transfer to her bag.

She then hurried to her bedside, there on the table was the white knight chess piece her Papa had given her before he left on his last fateful journey. It was the promise they would be together again. She couldn't leave that behind. She gave the knight a brief kiss and put it into her satchel.

By her bed was also the diary she kept, every night filling in the details of the endless monotony of days. It was already bloated have been patched and expanded over the years. She quickly added it to her satchel too, filled with eager thoughts of the adventure she could now fill it with of the outside world.

Alice then wandered back to the remains of her birthday party. She picked up her Papa's spyglass she'd been using to watch the stars and added it to her satchel. Alice then felt the eyes of her toys on her… well apart from Mr Hatter as he didn't have eyes. Did she want to go out into the world completely on her own? Maybe she should bring someone for company.

Her two dolls were best friends so she couldn't separate them. True, Dolly and Duchess Petunia, were having an argument at the moment which is why Duchess Petunia was sat at the tea table while Dolly was across the room sitting on the dresser, but Alice knew– they would reconcile soon.

She could wear Mr Hatter, and he'd enjoy the adventure, but he could be rather argumentative and people out in the world might find it strange that she was friends with a hat.

Teddy was always very brave and would protect her; he was always very good company during a thunderstorm… but he did have a big appetite too and Alice wasn't sure how much food she would find out there.

Finally her eyes settled on Mr Rabbit, her first, closest and wisest friend… and she felt terrible for not picking him right away.

She scooped up the battered toy bunny and kissed his head.

"Come on Mr Rabbit we're going on a journey." She said excitedly.

" _Don't' forget you're cloak…"_ Mr Rabbit reminded her in his deep plummy voice.

Alice ran back to her father's sea chest and pulled out one of his cloaks, it was black with a surprisingly ostentatious gold trim but it would keep her warm.

Alice took one last look at her prison. These four walls had been the only world she'd ever known; apart from her father's story's and the forest she viewed from her window. Was what she held in her arms all she needed to take from this place?

She gazed at the books on her bookcase wondering if she should take one with her, but she already knew them all by heart and had memorised ever detail of every picture. There would be so many new books out there in the world for her to read and learn from.

She looked across at the stack of hers and her Papa's paintings. Her own painting had been of the dreams she had of the world outside, but she would see it all for real now, she would have no need to hang onto the dream.

Alice stood in the middle of the room turning a slow circle - no there was nothing more that she needed.

She then turned to her rescuer.

"I'm ready." She said firmly.

The troll who had been waiting patiently, smiled broadly and flexed his finger's invitingly.

Hugging Mr Rabbit tightly, Alice said a quiet goodbye to her whole world and clambered onto her rescuer's palm.

…

The troll held Alice gently in his palm and after taking a few paces from the tower, bent down and slowly lowered Alice to the ground. Alice took a deep breath and stepped onto the grass, her first contact with the outside world.

"Thank you, friend." said Alice, turning and smiling gratefully to the Troll. He just smiled down at her, before straightening up and walking away through the trees leaving her all alone.

It was still night, there was darkness and strange sounds all around, but there was only thing Alice wanted to do now she was free - her muscles were already quivering in expectation. Grinning like a mad man Alice ran into the night as fast as she could. She was free. There were no walls, no barriers to stop her any more. Alice was going to run to the ends of the earth if she could.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her excitement, the real world came as a shock to her.

As dawn rose slowly in the west, the rush of excited adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins slowly faded. Alice's running slowed to a tired jog and she grew more and more aware of her strange surroundings.

Living her whole life in one room had not prepared her for this.

The endless sky above her head. The tickle of grass underfoot. The taste in the air. The blinding light from the rising sun. The sound of life hiding away on the treetops, singing, squeaking and rustling. The way the breeze tugged at her clothes and ran through her hair. The smells of everything. It was terrifying.

Papa was right the outside world was so much bigger than she ever imagined. Alice was overcome by just how vast and startlingly different it all was.

Alice stumbled to a stop her heart now gripped with fear. She found shelter in a hollow tree and curled up into a ball. She shut her eye's tight and found herself wishing she'd just stayed in the tower. She wasn't ready for this…

…

Mr Rabbit offered his wise advice as Alice cowered in fear…

' _Hasn't your Papa always said you are the bravest girl he knows, you should be frightened…'_

' _Maybe somewhere out there we can find a cure and find your Papa again.'_

' _If we get far enough away from the tower maybe Gothel won't be able to find us…"_

' _This is the adventure you've been dreaming of forever.'_

' _If we ran far enough we could see the ocean…'_

' _There are people out here… You can find a friend. A real friend who will hug you back and can talk for themselves…'_

Alice had to admit Mr Rabbit talked a lot of sense.

…

As dawn turned into morning; with the sunshine came a new confidence.

Alice had escaped the tower. If Gothel didn't find her again, she was going to explore it all; see all the things from her father's stories.

She was out of her prison. She was free.

…

Papa always said confidence was as mighty in a battle as any sword.

Alice had found a road in the forest and, head held high, she marched along it. She wondered about the people who had trod this way before her, and who she would meet in her travels.

As if hearing her thoughts two men leaped out of the bushes. They were dirty, with swords in their hands. Their beards were scrubby like her Papa's; Alice wondered if they were pirates.

"Hello, I'm Alice." said Alice, smiling excitedly at the first strangers she had ever met.

"Give us all your money." said the biggest of the two men, his voice deep and gruff, very different from her Papa's.

"Oh, I don't have any money." said Alice brightly. "I can give you a sandwich though."

She reached into her satchel and the magic produced a ham sandwich; it was going to be a pink day. She proffered it to the big man and then smiled to his companion,

"Would you like one too?"

The too men stared at her for a long moment before sharing confused looks. The big man shrugged and took the sandwich. His companion took one too.

"Do you have anything to drink in there?" The skinny one asked after taking a bite of his sandwich and settling down to sit on a nearby tree stump. The satchel produced a flask of sparkling pink lemonade and three glasses. The glasses were filled and passed between the three of them

"What's a sweet girl like yourself doing wandering through these woods all alone?" the big man asked, taking a long swig of lemonade, the glass looking tiny in his large hands.

"I'm looking for a cure for my Papa." explained Alice, between taking a bite of own sandwich. She was enjoying the company during this impromptu picnic. "His heart is poisoned and if I can fix it we can be together again."

"That's very sad." said the skinny guy.

All in all, Alice's first encounter with people had been very pleasant. They had a long talk over their meal, Alice asking about their life in the wood, which they seemed reluctant to share, but they looked sad when Alice told the story of her life in the Tower. The big man's name was Big Frank and his skinny friend was Ratface. They didn't know how to cure a poisoned heart but after the meal they had accompanied her on her journey along the road until they reached the edge of a village. More men like her new friends jumped out once but when they saw Big Frank they sheepishly backed into the trees as if it had been an accident. Big Frank and Ratface then gave Alice some silver coins and told her to book a room at the Blue Boar tavern and not to go near the Black Horse Inn.

She thanked her friends most gratefully and leaving them with some more sandwiches and the lemonade, walked into the village.

Maybe the big wide world wasn't so bad after all.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I have been heavily inspired by the book Alice in Wonderland for this next chapter…**

…

Alice met many new people on her travels after escaping the tower, some were kind like her Papa; others were mean like Mother Gothel. Alice got through with confidence, a positive attitude and big smile. Where that didn't work she just ran away as fast as she could. She was getting good at running.

It took months until Alice found someone who had even heard of the curse of the poisoned heart.

Dinah, the woman in the know, was leaning on a bar in a tavern. She was clearly drunk, (Alice had learnt about drunkenness during her first week free from the tower), but she was telling her how she knew of guy who knew guy who had heard of someone going to Wonderland to cure a poisoned heart. The only way to get to Wonderland was to wait by a certain tree in the woods and follow a white rabbit. It had to be the right rabbit mind. The woman in the tavern assured her she would recognise the rabbit when she saw it.

Excited and nervous at the thought of finally being close to a cure Alice found the tree and sat beneath it.

…

It was hot day and as she sat Alice felt herself getting sleepy. Just as her head was starting to nod, Alice caught a flash of white in the corner of her eye. It was a white rabbit… but was it the right one? As she watched the rabbit stopped, pulled out a pocket watch, considered it and then hopped away. Now Alice may not know much about rabbits but one consulting a pocket watch should certainly be considered unusual.

She leaped to her feet and chased after it.

Beyond a fallen log a wide golden circle appeared, the white rabbit disappeared through it and without a second's thought Alice dived in after him.

…

Falling through a portal was not an unpleasant sensation, the fall feels at once endless while at the same time very quick.

With a thump Alice landed at the other end in a heap of leaves and dried sticks. She wasn't hurt and jumped to her feet in an instant searching for the rabbit. There was no sign of him. Instead she was in a tall dark room filled with doors. Alice tried the nearest door handle; the door was locked. She tried every door, but they were all locked. Alice started to panic, had she trapped herself in a prison worse than her tower? Was she trapped in a dark room with no way out?

She tried to find a phase of her Papa's that would help calm her, but the only phrase that came to her was 'Never give up, Starfish.'

"Easy for you to say, Papa." Alice muttered under her breath but she made herself stop and consider the room. She realised there was one feature she had missed. In the middle of the hall was a glass table. On top of it was a small glass bottle, the label tied to it read 'DRINK ME'. Alice looked around for more information. Then she trod on a piece of cake that was sat on the floor. The cake now flattened, had been dotted with currants; but the pattern, if there was one, was unrecognisable.

Looking down at the cake however drew Alice's attention to something else. There was a shaft of light coming from a tiny door not much taller than the skirting boards. It was so small she hadn't noticed before. Looking closer Alice spotted a small golden key in the lock, someone had clearly been through it before her. Maybe this was the way the rabbit had gone? Kneeling, Alice peered through the doorway, it led to an overgrown garden maze, all tall hedges and spindly weeds. It may have been a beautiful garden once, but it had clearly seen better days.

Alice knew she had no chance of following - her head wouldn't fit through the doorway let alone her shoulders. But what tools did she have to help her?

Alice weighed in her hand the 'DRINK ME' bottle and the fragments of cake. Could they hold the magic to get her through?

Not liking the idea of biting into a cake she'd just squished under her boot, Alice took the cork from the bottle and sniffed the contents instead. It smelt of a strange mixture of toffee, cherry, roast turkey, custard, pineapple and toast. The bottle wasn't marked poison so cautiously Alice took a sip. The drink tasted just like it smelt.

At once Alice felt herself getting smaller, shutting up like her Papa's telescope. More confident Alice took a larger swig until she had shrunk just enough to fit through the door.

…

Beyond the door was indeed a maze. The hedges were too tall to see over and there were finger posts all over unhelpfully pointing the way - 'This way', 'That way', 'Wrong way', 'Up'… The only one with an actual destination on it read 'To the Tea Party'. As tempting as the thought of tea and cake was to Alice, her desire to follow the White Rabbit was too great. She picked another finger post to follow, the one that read 'Up'. Papa always said the best view is always from the top. She should be able to find a way out of the maze and maybe spot the rabbit from a higher vantage point.

With some difficulty Alice climbed up the fingerpost and clambered onto the top of the hedge. The view was amazing. To her right stood a grand palace surrounded by a garden of red roses, each tower topped with a large red heart; on her left a vast checkerboard or fields, the squares reminding Alice of her old chess board. What drew Alice's attention however was the vast body of water between the two.

"Is that the ocean?" Alice gasped.

The white rabbit forgotten Alice raced towards the sea. It was the source of all her Papa's tales; the site of all his adventures. She had dreamed of the ocean her whole life.

It was an awkward experience running along the top of a hedge. Alice had to leap the gaps over the paths, scrambling to keep her feet on the springy surface.

The maze ended abruptly, and Alice found herself stumbling onto a low rocky shore. Beyond was a sandy beach and the sea. She kicked off her boots, pulled off her stockings, and raced across the sand. She waded up to her knees into the cool salt water laughing with delight as the waves pushed and pulled at her legs. This was the closest Alice had felt to her Papa in the longest time.

"Papa!" she cried to sky, "I've found the sea!"

There was a hollow cough behind her. Startled, Alice turned and saw for the first time she wasn't alone.

"Congratulations." said the curious creature watching her, "Have you been looking for it long?"

The creature, a cross between an eagle and a lion, was vaguely familiar to Alice from one of her story books. It was a Gryphon. There were more people and creatures with him. Two looked quite human, the others were a walrus wearing a suit and cravat and then… well it looked like a bizarre cross between a man and a cow but with the shell of a tortoise. Alice had no clue what that was.

"I said, have you been looking for it long?" repeated the Gryphon.

"What?" asked Alice confused.

"The sea?"

"My whole life." said Alice, wading back to the shore.

"Well then congratulations are in order." said the Gryphon. "Although I would think it was a hard thing to lose being as big as it is."

"That all depends on how long she's been looking." said the strange cow-turtle-man-thing joining them. "How long has a 'whole life' been for you, young lady?"

"I'm seventeen years and one hundred and thirty-seven days old." said Alice boldly, but honesty forced her to add, "But I've only been able to look for one hundred and thirty-seven days."

"There you go." said the turtle-man, "Why in one hundred and thirty-seven days I could have found a thousand oceans."

"I doubt that." said the Gryphon, turning to his companion.

Sensing an argument brewing Alice felt she should interrupt.

"Hello, my name is Alice." she said brightly and held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh, how polite." gushed the turtle-man, "I do like politeness."

He shook Alice's hand with his cow-hoof hand,

"I am the Mock-Turtle. I used to be a real turtle. It is a very long and tragic story…"

"Oh don't get started on that." grumbled the Gryphon. "I am the Gryphon." He shook Alice's hand in his large lion paw. "Please note my name is Gryphon… I don't want any one calling me a Griffin… They are so common in comparison."

"Well, Mr Gryphon, Mr Mock-Turtle, delighted to make your acquaintance."

"So polite." cooed the Mock-Turtle approvingly, "Let us introduce you to our friends."

Alice retrieved her shoes and let them lead her up the beach to the others in their group. They were sat around a large checked blanket laden with food, she had clearly interrupted a picnic.

"Don't mind the Walrus and the Carpenter," said the Gryphon, waving a paw at the man and the suited walrus who were both sobbing loudly into handkerchiefs. "They used to love sea-food. Once massacred a whole beach worth of baby oysters. They got food poisoning so bad now they can only eat bread and water. It upsets them so. Especially when they see all these cakes, sandwiches, pies and pastries when we picnic together."

Alice wanted to point out it was a little mean bring them on a picnic if they couldn't share it with everyone else, but she was distracted by the last figure on the beach.

It was a woman, probably the most beautiful woman Alice had ever seen. Admittedly in the last few months she'd only met about nine or ten other women, mostly barmaids or farmer's wives. This woman looked like the queen of the fairies in one of her story books. She had long straight dark hair, dark skin and dark sad eyes filled with a sorrow that almost matched Alice's own when she thought of her Papa.

"Alice, let me introduce you to Cecelia." said the Gryphon

Alice wanted to curtsey to such a regal looking woman but settled on offering her hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

The beautiful woman gasped in horror and grabbed Alice's left wrist; turning it so she could see the spiral scar.

"The curse." she cried. "You poor child, the curse of the poisoned heart…!"

…


	5. Chapter 5

"You know about the curse!" Alice gasped, staring at the sad, beautiful woman. "Are you who I'm looking for? Have you found a cure?"

The woman, Cecilia, still held onto Alice's wrist, looking at the scar.

"There is no way to un-poison a heart." she said unhappily. "I would not be here in Wonderland if there was."

Alice pulled her arm away.

"But there has to be." she cried, tears picking at the corner of her eyes. "I came all this way. There has to be a cure! _My Papa…_ "

"Oh child." sighed the woman, and with unexpected gentleness she put her arms around Alice and pulled her into a hug.

Alice froze. Her Papa was the only person to ever hold her this way…

There were arms around her that were not her Papa's and it felt wonderful and it felt sad.

Alice sank into the embrace, the tears she had been holding in under her long-worn smile were suddenly released. This was the first physical affection Alice had experienced for over seven years. It warmed and broke her heart all at once.

"My Papa!" Alice wailed unable to hold in the pain a moment longer, "I want my Papa…"

"I know, I know." whispered the woman, her finger's gently stroking Alice's hair much the way her Papa did when she was small. Alice felt the woman shiver too, letting go tears of her own.

"My child…" Cecelia whispered. "My poor, poor child…"

…

Slowly Alice was able to swallow back her sobs… her tears slowly easing as the strange and beautiful woman whispered to her and rubbed her back.

Eventually Alice felt able to pull away from her arms.

She was about to wipe her tear-stained cheeks and snotty nose with her sleeve when a slightly damp handkerchief was offered to her instead.

Her new friends around the picnic blanket were all watching her with concern.

Alice used the carpenter's handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Thank you." She croaked, her voice a little hoarse from all her crying.

"My pleasure." said the funny looking little man.

"Can you tell us about your Papa?" asked the Gryphon lying down by Alice resting his chin on the picnic blanket. "It sounds like a very sad tale."

"It is." said Alice.

Cecelia's hand was still touching Alice, squeezing her shoulder,

"You know you don't have to say a word if you don't want to." she whispered.

"No, I want to." said Alice, blowing her nose again before taking a seat on the picnic blanket. "It all began in a magical tower where I was born. The only person I had in all the world was my Papa…"

…

"…and then I found my way to Wonderland to find the cure for his poisoned heart." finished Alice. "Only now I find there isn't one."

Her companions had all listened with solemn expressions. The carpenter had taken back his Hankie and was blowing his nose very loudly. The Gryphon was sharing the Walrus's large Handkerchief, and both were dabbing the corner of their eyes.

"I think that is the saddest tale I have ever heard." said the Mock-Turtle, fat tears rolling down his cheek, "Even sadder than the tale of how I stopped being a turtle and become a mere 'mock'. I should sing us song to cheer us up. I know the most wonderful song about Turtle Soup."

"Not now." said Cecelia. She had held onto Alice's hand throughout the story and Alice felt so grateful for the contact. "I think what Alice needs most right now is a little peace."

"At least have some cake." suggested the Walrus. "The chocolate cake looks most delectable and I do believe I won't feel bad at all watching you eat it." As he spoke he picked up a hunk of dry bread and chewed it mournfully.

Alice was feeling much better for getting her story off her chest. She also felt a growing happiness at being in the middle of such a large group of people and creatures she truly felt she could call friends.

After taking a deep breath, Alice found a smile,

"You know, I do believe I could manage a little cake, just as you say."

…

Things took a lighter turn as the picnic progressed. The Mock-Turtle sang a cheery song about a Lobster Quadrille and the Walrus and Carpenter got into a strange conversation how ocean trade and the monarchy effected the price of cabbage. And through it all Cecelia had held Alice's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

As the meal progressed however Alice realised this moment couldn't last. She had to continue her journey. She hadn't found a cure for her Papa. She would have to begin the search all over again. But one question was beginning to worry her.

"Is it easy to leave Wonderland?" she asked.

"You're leaving?" gasped the Mock-Turtle, "But, dear Alice, you've only just arrived. You can't leave if you've only just arrived, that would be rude."

"It's just… if there is no cure for my Papa here I can't stay."

Cecelia sighed.

"I'm afraid leaving Wonderland is not as easy as arriving. You require royal permission. You must petition the Queen of Hearts."

"Not something I would recommend." added the Gryphon. "She is in a very bad mood at the moment."

The Walrus and the Carpenter both nodded in agreement.

"But then she's always in a bad mood." said the Mock-Turtle.

Alice remembered the Palace she had seem from the top of the maze, but the mention of the Queen of Hearts also got she thinking.

"Is she the queen from the playing cards?" Alice asked, "Because then there is surely also a Queen of Spades, Clubs and Diamonds too. Could I ask one of them instead?"

Her friends all shook their heads as one.

"The Queen of Clubs would beat you to death as soon as look at you." said the carpenter

"And you couldn't afford to see the Queen of Diamonds." added the Mock-Turtle.

"And the whole Kingdom of Spades disappeared underground years ago. I guess they couldn't stop digging." explained the Walrus.

"With Queen of Hearts you only have to worry about her chopping off your head." said the Gryphon coolly. "Luckily she's not very good at it."

Alice looked at her friends in alarm.

"And that's the only way."

Her friends all nodded as one.

Alice took a deep breath.

"Then I have to see the Queen." She said firmly.

Cecelia squeezed Alice's hand.

"The Gryphon and I can help you get an audience, but it won't happen right away."

"So what do I do until then?" Alice asked. After all her months of running this was the first time it felt like she had really stopped.

"Why don't you come home with me." said Cecelia smiling kindly. "I have plenty of room in my cottage."

"And you must come back tomorrow." added the Carpenter. "We are to have a Caucus Race… you can't miss that!"

"What's a Caucus Race?"

"You'll have to come back tomorrow and see." said the Walrus with a broad grin. "It is truly one of the greatest sporting spectacles of the age."

When the meal was finished everyone parted ways.

Alice stood on the beach, watching the exchange of hugs and goodbyes, but was delighted to find herself included as well. The affection was so overwhelming and unexpected it made Alice's smile glow. She had never felt camaraderie like this in her entire life.

Alice had friends.

She promised she would return the next day to see the race and then found herself following Cecelia home.

…

Cecelia led Alice a short way back into the maze to the strangest house Alice had ever seen.

"That's a shoe!" Alice gasped. "You live in a shoe."

"To be more accurate it's actually a boot." said Cecelia, "The old woman who lived here with her children now lives in a big house in the village. I bought it for a very reasonable price."

Cecelia ushered Alice in through a door at the heel. Inside the cottage was surprisingly cosy and neat, much like the woman it belonged to.

...

Now they were alone, Alice felt she had to explain her gratitude to this woman who had shown her so much kind-heartedness, only she wasn't sure she knew how.

"Thank you for today… and for agreeing to help me… and for taking me in." She said quietly.

"It's my pleasure." said Cecelia, touching Alice's arm kindly.

The contact brought back more feelings.

"When you held me... I didn't mean to cry so much. It's just I hadn't been touched like that in such a very long time."

"Hush. You don't need to be worry about that. I only regret I can't help you and your Papa with his poisoned heart."

And with that she pulled Alice into another warm hug. Alice sighed at the contact.

"How do you know about the curse?" Alice asked, as they parted. "I couldn't see a scar on your wrists."

Cecelia put her hand to her chest.

"That is because I am the one whose heart was poisoned. I could not bear to see the pain in my dear husband's eyes knowing that if he touched me or came too close he could kill me. That is no burden to lay on the man I love. And I was so afraid my heart would be cursed towards my daughter too. I could not bear to see my sweet Ella bear the scar as well."

"You have a daughter?"

Cecelia reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Alice's ear in a motherly fashion, clearly think of her own child.

"She would be about your age I believe, perhaps a little older. Time passes so strangely in this realm it's hard to tell. It broke my heart to leave them, but Ella has her father and step-sister and he has them both, they will never be alone."

"Unlike you." said Alice quietly

Cecelia gave a sad smile.

"Oh I have lots of friends here."

"Including me?"

Cecelia's smile grew brighter.

"Most certainly including you, Alice. Now don't you think it's time to get some sleep."

…

Upstairs the boot had lots of beds left by the previous inhabitant's many children. Alice picked one with pale blue blankets. From her magic satchel Alice pulled Mr Rabbit, who she sat at the end of her bed, and then found her nightgown.

Moments later Cecelia appeared with a candle.

"Are you comfortable." She asked

"Very." said Alice snuggled into the softest bed she had slept in since the tower.

"Well I just came to wish you goodnight."

Pausing as if unsure of her next action, Cecelia lent down and kissed Alice's brow.

"Sleep tight, Alice."

Alice grinned broadly.

"Goodnight."

As Cecelia left Alice sat up and pulled Mr Rabbit from the end of the bed into her arms. Alice felt a burning question hanging in the air. Her heart was so light from all the affection this beautiful woman had shared with her.

"Mr Rabbit," she asked quietly, whispering into her friend's ear. "Is this what it feels like to have a mother?".

" _Yes."_ Mr Rabbit replied warmly, _"I believe it is."_

…


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning in Wonderland Alice awoke unsure where she was. She was lying in a warm comfortable bed and there was the smell of breakfast cooking. For a second of panic she thought she was back in the Tower, but then she remembered the beach and her friends - and she remembered Cecelia.

With a delighted gasp Alice almost leaped from her bed. She dressed quickly, before brushing her long straight hair; not quite able to bring herself to count all the way to one hundred. She then hurried down the cottage stairs to the kitchen.

Cecelia looked up from the stove.

"Good morning Alice. I hope you like eggs."

"I love eggs!" cried Alice, before remembering her manners. "Good morning."

Cecelia just laughed warmly.

Over breakfast Cecelia talked over the plan for the day. She would walk Alice to the beach for the Caucus Race before going to see the Duchess about getting Alice an audience with the Queen.

"I could come with you to see the Duchess." Alice offered.

Cecelia reached across the table and squeezed Alice's hand affectionately.

"As crazy as this sounds, you will probably be safer at the race. The Duchess can get a bit much… especially if her cook is around… and her baby is crying. Best to let me handle it."

Alice nodded her head, not really understanding. Her thoughts were on the race.

"Will they let me run?" Alice asked. "In the race I mean. I love to run."

Cecelia smiled.

"One of the best things about the Caucus Race is that everyone gets to run. Possibly the only good thing…" she began to say but seeing disappointment in Alice's eyes added, "But I think you'll enjoy yourself."

…

The beach Cecelia led Alice to was very different to the lonely stretch of sand they had shared just the day before. The whole place was milling with animals and creatures.

Alice had to take a deep breath to steady her nerves - she had never seen so many people in one place all at once.

"Woo-hoo! Alice."

Alice's tensions vanished at the sight of her friends. The Walrus was waving a handkerchief her way. He was arm in arm with the Carpenter; the Gryphon and Mock-Turtle beside them.

"You'll be good from here?" asked Cecelia.

Alice nodded.

"I'll see you this afternoon then with news. Have fun."

Before she parted Cecelia gave Alice a quick hug and happily Alice hugged her back.

Alice made her way through the crowds while her friends also navigated the hordes of racers towards her. They met up next a podium, on which stood a rather self-important looking Turkey.

There were more hugs and smiles and pats on the backs as the friends were reunited.

"So, are you ready for the race?" the Carpenter asked, pulling a few warm-up stretches as he spoke.

"I think so?" said Alice. "I've never actually raced before."

"Oh, it's quite simple." said the Mock-Turtle. "We all run into the sea and get thoroughly wet. The Turkey calls 'start' and then everyone runs in a circle around until we're dry."

Alice frowned, that didn't sound quite right.

"But who wins?"

"Everybody wins." said the Walrus. "That is why it's so enjoyable!"

"Okay." said Alice with a laugh.

This sounded like fun. It had been such a long time since something felt like fun.

…

The race was a mess. Everyone was running this way and that. Alice found herself jumping over a mouse scurrying towards her only to find herself dodging two lizards racing another way.

Through it all she laughed like a drain.

It was pure chaos and Alice loved it!

…

When the Turkey called an end to the proceedings Alice didn't want to stop. The Gryphon caught her arm though and led her back to the podium for the prize giving.

A small grey mouse was chosen from the crowd to hand out the prizes.

He made small medals from gnawed circles of card tied to a piece of string.

Everyone received their prize graciously.

…

Slowly the race-goers left the beach leaving Alice alone with her four new friends.

"So did you enjoy your first race?" the Gryphon asked.

"Very much so." said Alice still smiling.

The Walrus nodded.

"Was it not a majestic spectacle."

Alice wasn't sure she completely agreed with that sentiment. It had been a spectacle but more manic than majestic.

The Mock-Turtle had produced a picnic hamper from somewhere and was laying out the blanket.

Cecelia arrived just at that moment.

"Excellent timing, my good woman!" exclaimed the Mock-Turtle.

"How did it go with the Duchess?" Alice asked.

Cecelia gave her a sad smile.

"I couldn't get in to see her. She's having problems with her servants at the moment - they all refused to open the door."

"Oh."

Cecelia put a comforting hand on Alice's arm.

"As you may have already noticed in Wonderland things rarely go the way you expect or in a way that makes sense. We can try and visit the Mad Hatter. He is Prime Minister after all and leader of the Tea Party, so should have some leverage with the Queen."

"Very well." said Alice getting up from the Blanket.

"You want to go right now?" the Mock-Turtle asked, "I was going to serenade you with my Turtle Soup song."

"There is no time like the present." said Alice brushing the sand from her pinafore.

"Just remember what I said about things not making sense." warned Cecelia, taking her arm. "He's called the Mad Hatter for a reason."

…

There were signs throughout the maze leading Alice and Cecelia along twisty paths to the Tea Party.

They could hear it before they arrived. A man was shouting about too much sugar in his tea while a more nasally voice could be heard sobbing.

Cecelia took Alice's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered. "I'm right here."

So far Alice hadn't been scared at all. Now she suddenly was.

They entered the clearing. There in the centre was a long table with a dozen chairs around it; none of which were alike. The table was laden with teacups, cake plates, teapots, cake and sandwiches.

Standing up from his chair, waving a cake fork, was a tall thin man in a top hat, shouting red-faced at a cowering rabbit.

Cecelia cleared her throat.

"Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, please can we have a moment."

The tall man stopped mid-rant, turned and smiled brightly, his manner abruptly changed.

"Madame Cecelia. What a pleasure. Do take a seat. And you bring company, how wonderful. I do like company. Sit down… sit down…"

Alice was been frozen to the spot taking in the scene. The Mad Hatter now looked pefectly normal as he sat back down at the table. But Alice could see that the hare (not a rabbit) looked worryingly peculiar with its skinny frame, large ears and bulging orange, strangely spinning, eyes. Alice also spotted the third person Cecelia had mentioned a small dormouse curled up asleep in a teacup.

"Mad Hatter, this is Alice. She would like to ask a boon." said Cecelia taking a seat at the table.

"Alice… _Al-Eeese_. Such an unusual name. Tell me child, where does it originate?" the Hatter asked leaning forward giving her a full intense gaze.

"Um… My grandmother was called Alice." she muttered. "I took her name."

"So you stole it. That was very dishonest of you." cried the Hatter.

" _Call the constable…. Call the constable…"_ squawked the March Hare in alarming tones.

"No, my Papa gave it to me." protected Alice.

"Your father stole it! So you're the daughter of a thief!"

Upset and alarmed and confused Alice straighten up.

"My Papa was a pirate not a thief!" she cried. "And I was named after my Grandmother, in her memory. I inherited her name, no one stole it."

The Hatter puffed up his chest as if he was going to protest… but then he sank back and grinned at her.

"Interesting."

Alice glanced to Cecelia wondering if this was going well.

Cecelia smiled and gestured for her to take a seat.

Alice chose a high-backed chair in front of a most delicious looking slice of cake. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and after all her running in the Caucus race, Alice feeling quite ravenous.

"Do you like my name?" the Mad Hatter asked. "It's very clever as it describes me perfectly. I am obviously mad." He gave a manic laugh as if to prove it. "And I'm a Hatter because I wear hats so well."

"I thought Hatter's made hats." said Alice in a small voice.

"Nonsense." scoffed the Mad Hatter. "If I made hats I would be called the Mad Hat Maker."

"Yeah." honked the March Hare.

"Or the Mad Haberdasher!"

"Yeah." chorused the Hare again.

"Um… Haberdashers sell buttons and ribbons." whispered Alice regretting her first comment but not able to tolerate an error.

" _Hatter_ -Dasher then!" snapped the Mad Hatter.

"Yeah." honked the Hare again. "The Mad _Hatter_ -dasher!"

"Well I think you wear your hats very well." said Cecelia smoothly, trying to break the argument.

"Well thank you madame."

The Hatter scowled at Alice.

"At least someone thinks so."

"I didn't say I didn't like your hat. I was friends with a hat very like it back in the Tower."

The Mad Hatter raised his hands for a pause.

"Wait, you liked a hat enough to be its friend?"

"Why yes." said Alice, "His name was Mr Hatter. I'm sure most people would find it odd I was friends with a hat, but he had been very good company all the same and I miss him terribly."

The Mad Hatter blinked with surprise

"I never thought of being friends with my hats. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why suddenly I would have a whole… four friends! Excellent! Dormouse make a note in the minutes! This is important!"

The Dormouse raised a sleepy head.

"Note in a minute." He mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"Excellent!" said the Hatter, as if the Dormouse had done as he'd asked.

" _CHANGE PLACES!"_ called the March Hare suddenly.

"Wait? What?" asked Alice confused again.

Cecelia was already rising from her seat and moving to her left. As were the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. The Sleepy Dormouse simple crawled out of one tea cup to another.

Alice sadly looked down at the slice of cake she had yet to take a bite from; but following the others she moved one seat over.

"I declare it time for puzzles!" announced the Mad Hatter.

" _Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?!"_ barked the Hare almost at once.

"Is that the puzzle?" asked Alice. "I do like riddles! Papa and I would spend hours making them up…"

Alice muttered under her breath as she muddled it through.

" _So Raven and a writing desk… A desk has four legs… the bird two… inky back bird and black ink… but you can write with a pencil too…"_

"Do you give up?" the Hatter asked.

"No, no I'm sure I'll get it in a minute or two."

The Hatter pulled a watch from his pocket and glanced at it.

"Very well." He said before turning to Cecelia, "Madame would you care for some tea, I believe there's time?"

As she tried to work out the answer Alice's stomach rumbled. She looked down at her lone piece of bread. It was a tough looking end of loaf but Alice was hungry. The others were passing out tea cups, so she quickly spread butter on the bread and took a large bite. She wanted to eat something quick before something else strange happened.

"NOooooooo!" exclaimed the Hatter in a panic. He dived across the table, smashing crockery and spilling tea, as he grasped the bread from her hand.

"What?" asked Alice mid-chew.

"You don't eat the crust! Never it the crust! It makes your hair curl!" the Hatter raved

Alice swallowed her mouthful.

"What?"

But even as she spoke Alice felt a tingling in her scalp. Her long straight locks that hung down well below her shoulder suddenly sprung up into tight ringlets. She grabbed at her head, feeling the peculiar change to her hair. The still forming curls tickling her fingers.

"My hair!" she cried in shook.

Cecelia also gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it." she said quickly, trying to dampen Alice's alarm.

Alice then noticed the Hatter turn to feed her buttered bread to the March Hare.

"Wait you said never eat the crust."

"Oh, as a hare he's already curly inside and out - especially in the head - it won't make him any worse."

Alice looked to Cecelia for help.

Her beautiful friend smiled a warm but worried smile before clearing her throat. They needed to get the Mad Hatter's attention before something else happened.

"Mad Hatter; March Hare; we came to beg your help on a most important matter."

The Hatter and Hare both looked up at her clear and commanding tone; even the Dormouse raised his head.

"Alice wishes an audience with her majesty, the Queen of Hearts. She is on a quest to cure her father's cursed heart and requires permission to leave the realm of Wonderland."

The Hatter looked from Cecelia to Alice.

"You want to leave?" asked the Hatter. "How rude - you've only just arrived."

"Please, Mr Mad Hatter." pleaded Alice. "Please. You are the only one who can help me."

The Hatter sat up in his chair, straightening his hat and tie.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do." He said primly. "… _Now would you like some tea?"_

Cecelia just smiled politely, but rose from her chair.

"Mad Hatter, you have been very kind - but it's getting late and a long walk home."

"Of course, madame, of course." He got up and shook their hands.

"Oh, and I think I know the answer to your riddle." said Alice, pausing before she left the clearing. "I worked it out. Why a Raven is like a Writing Desk."

"Really," said the Hatter looking to the Hare. "I didn't think it had an answer."

The Hare shrugged.

"I just ask the questions." He said, "I never listen after that!"

"Well I think I've got it." said Alice, suddenly not quite so sure.

The Hatter and Hare looked at her expectantly.

"So tell us Alice," asked the Mad Hatter, "Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"

Alice grinned.

"One has drawers while the other caws…"

…


	7. Chapter 7

"Will the Mad Hatter help us do you think?" Alice asked as they left the tea party.

Cecelia smiled.

"He likes you. He'll help."

Alice sighed and not for the first time ran her fingers through her new curly hair. Cecelia pulled her hand away.

"Don't fuss you'll only make it worse. Beside I think curls might suit you."

"You do?" Alice asked. She couldn't help shaking her head though at the new way her hair tickled her neck and ears.

"When we get home, we can brush it out a bit and see, okay?"

At the mention of home Alice looked around, realising they were still deep inside an infinite maze. The arrows pointed to the Tea Party but not the way back out.

As if sensing Alice's trepidation Cecelia took her hand.

"Come on." said Cecelia, following an arrow that read 'The Long Road'. "It's this way. It a bit of a detour, but it's getting late and there's less of a chance of us getting lost. Once we get to the Tulgey Woods we can cut across to the beach and get home."

"I don't like the sound of the Tulgey Woods." said Alice.

"Don't worry," said Cecelia, calmly reaching under her petticoats to pull a wicked-looking knife from her boot, "We'll be fine."

Alice could only stare at the woman with renewed awe.

…

The Tulgey Woods were just as Alice pictured then; dark and foreboding. A forest of squat twisted trees with gnarled branches, the leaf cover swallowing up the light. Even the animal noises were strange; the undergrown full of _gyring_ and _gimbling_ and the distant _jub-jub_ of unseen birds.

"We just need to move quickly and quietly." said Cecelia, still holding Alice's hand, "Then we should be fine."

Alice nodded and followed softly in her wake.

They managed to keep a quiet and steady pace until Cecelia suddenly froze. There was a strange _frumping_ noise behind then; an unnatural cross between a snarl and a snort.

"Alice." She whispered, letting go of her hand. "I need you to run. Run as fast as you can."

"What… why?"

"We're being hunted by a Bandersnatch." Cecelia tightened her grip on her knife. "Alice, you run and you don't look back."

Alice couldn't move. She didn't want to leave Cecelia.

But Cecelia had other ideas.

"RUN!" she cried, giving Alice a good shove out of the way before she turned to face the creature.

Alice stumbled, but in the corner of her eye she saw a spikey shadow, all long limbed and sharp teeth.

Cecelia stood facing it, brandishing her knife. The creature however barrelled over her. It seemed only to have eyes for Alice.

Now Alice ran.

She raced, her heart pounding, her legs and arms pumping. She struck a tree, but years of sprinting around her tower room had taught her to just bounce off and keep moving. She leaped over fallen logs as easily as she cleared the kitchen table. She could hear the beast behind her; it was fast, but it couldn't catch her. She kept changing direction, ricocheting off trees and scrabbling over boulders, not minding the bruising impacts or the way the branches scratched and tore. Alice ran like the wind and it couldn't keep up.

Ahead Alice saw the forest was ending. She caught a glimpse of moonlit sky and she could hear the sea.

But the _frumptious_ noise of the Bandersnatch wasn't fading and Alice daren't stop.

She broke cover onto a wide and familiar rocky shore and she saw the friendly shape of the Gryphon curled up amongst the boulders.

"Bandersnatch!" she cried. "Bandersnatch!"

The Gryphon raised a sleepy head but when the spikey shadow pursing Alice burst from the trees her friend leaped to his paws with a roar. The Gryphon launched himself into the sky on his eagle wings and bared his talons.

The fight was brief and final. The Gryphon plucking up the Bandersnatch in his mighty claws and throwing it far out to sea.

Alice didn't see any of this however. She just couldn't stop running, she tumbled down the cliff to the shore and staggered through the sand to the little hut the Walrus and Carpenter shared.

She collided with their door frame, hammering on the door and calling for help.

The Carpenter answered in his nightgown, and Alice could see the Walrus inside looking up from the bed.

Alice collapsed in the Carpenter's arms.

"The Bandersnatch…" she gasped, so breathless she could barely form words. "I ran… chased… me… You must… help… Cecelia…"

…

While the Walrus made a shell-shocked Alice a cup of tea, the Carpenter and Gryphon made up a rescue party, setting off to find Cecelia.

"Be careful, you old fool." the Walrus said, embracing the Carpenter before they parted.

"I will, Walrus." said the Carpenter, before kissing his companion on his whiskery lips.

Alice watched the exchange in confusion.

…

With the others gone the Walrus gave Alice his full attention.

Still dazed Alice sat on the edge of the bed clutching her teacup

"You look in quite a state young lady." He said, his flipper gently probing a tear on her sleeve which was hiding a nasty cut. The thin fabric ripped further at the contact. "This dress has seen better days too."

Alice had to admit the blue dress she'd worn since fleeing the tower had been wearing a little thin. Now it was filthy and torn. Her right sleeve was almost completely detached and there was another large rip across her shoulder.

There was the blood too.

Now the adrenaline had worn off Alice grew aware of the pain radiating throughout her body. Every inch of her ached and Alice had never seen so much of her own blood. It flowed from scratches and grazes on her arms; legs; side; fingers. The Tower hadn't let her get injured while she was confined to its walls, now it didn't feel like there was a part of her that didn't hurt.

The Walrus pottered about the shack while Alice sipped her tea. He quietly filled a bowl with hot water and laid a voluminous striped shirt on the bed; clearly one of his own.

"You'll feel better with a wash and change." He said, as he stepped towards the doorway. "I'll be right outside. Call when you're done, and I'll start dressing your wounds."

"Thank you, Walrus." said Alice. She had tried to sound cheerful but was surprised to find her voice so small. The fear from the chase was still lingering, and of all her aches the greatest was in her heart, as she worried about Cecelia and hoped she would be alright.

"Oh, and Alice," the Walrus added, bringing a touch of lightness in his wake as he closed the door behind him. "I do like the new hair!"

…

The search party arrived back a few hours later.

The Walrus had been dressing Alice's injuries, plastering every cut with brown paper. There was barely any skin visible he had done such a thorough job.

Alice ran stiffly out to meet them as soon as she saw a bedraggled Cecelia riding on the Gryphon's back. Her usually pristine dress was mucky and there was a bruise on her cheek.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" said Cecelia as she slid from the Gryphon's back into Alice's arms. "I just took a tumble. Don't fuss."

Cecelia then gripped Alice's shoulders, holding her at arm's length, taking in the overlarge shirt and plastering of brown paper from her forehead to her toes.

"But you Alice… I was so worried."

The Gryphon's rested a paw on her shoulder.

"Did I not tell you, she outran the Bandersnatch. It couldn't touch her. I believe she could have raced it to the edge of the world and won. It was incredible"

Although a part of her knew she was only safe thanks to the brave Gryphon, Alice smiled proudly at his complement.

…

After a little persuading Ceceila allowed the Gryphon to carry then both home.

Alice hobbled up to her little bed to find Mr Rabbit waiting up for her.

Carefully Alice changed into her nightgown. As she painfully pulled the Walrus's enormous shirt off over her head she was surprised to find the cardboard medal from the Caucus Race, which had still hung around her neck, was now tangled into her curls.

"It has certainly been a long and extraordinary day, Mr Rabbit." said Alice as she pried the string free. "I don't think I've ever had a day like it. There were fun bits and scary bits…"

Alice's eyes widened in realisation and she gasped in delight.

"Mr Rabbit, I think today I had a real, proper, actual Adventure!" With a triumphant grin she slipped the medal over Mr Rabbit's head, but the smile faded to worry as, with a twinge of pain, she sat beside him on the bed. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow?!"

…


End file.
